my very first tate
by miri-02
Summary: none
1. Prologue

AN1: hi people. First: ncis doesn't belong to me… if I did own it Tony and Kate would be married with 2 kids and a dog…

Second: sorry if I have spelling mistakes. I have learning disabilities and English is not my first language.

Prologue

Agent Antony DiNozzo was doing paper work at his desk.

"Papa, papa"

Two kids, around the age of 4 ran to him. He smiled at them.

"James Antony DiNozzo, Jain kaitlin DiNozzo, how many times do I have to tell you don't run in the bullpen? It is not a playground" Special agent kaitlin Todd, their mother ran after them

"They let papa work here, don't they?" Jain kaitlin said.

"Not funny" Tony answered.

"I'm hungry" the kids said together. They were twins. 4 years old. James Antony the boy was 5 minuets older then the girl, Jain kaitlin.

"I'll take you to the brake room" Tony said.

"Race you!!!!!!!!!!!" the twins screamed and ran to the brake room. Tony smiled again and kissed Kate.

"I'll be right back with you love" he said and went after the kids.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they arrived to the brake room the saw Gibbs.

"Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Gibbs". The twins screamed.

"Tony, Jaime, Jaine nice to see you".

"So Gibbs, are you coming to the picnic?" Tony asked. Every summer the NCIS workers had a picnic in a park somewhere.

"I don't think so Tony, I don't have a date and I don't want to go alone see you around kids." Gibbs answered and left.

"Kids, have you washed your hands?" Tony asked.

"No" came the response.

"Go to the bathroom and wash them. I'll warm you a pizza. Ok?"

"Sure"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jaine asked her brother.

"Only if you thinking what I'm think you thinking"

"We need to find Uncle Gibbs a date." They said together and smiled.

AN2: soooooo, who is gonna be the lucky girl?


	2. finding the right girl

AN: thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Livi11: my learning disability is not an excuse, what I meant was that because of mine learning disability I have spelling mistakes in almost every word I write.

To all of you who have voted Abby: Gibbs is too old for her. And in my story she is married to McGee.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaine walked into autopsy.

"Hi Uncle Ducky."

"Hello dear."

"Ducky, do you know a woman about 50 years old, who is a workaho aho, whatever, likes coffee and boats?" Jaine said in one breath.

"Calm down dear I believe the word you were looking for is workaholic."

"I thinks so mama says it allots about Uncle Gibbs."

"Oh, you forgot something, Gibbs likes redheads."

"I never said it was Uncle Gibbs."

"Do you know what workaholic means?"

"Nope."

"Someone who likes his work very much, like Jethro."

"Whooooooooooo?"

"Gibbs."

"Ahhhhhh, I forgot."

"I don't think I know someone that would mach Jethro."

"But then he won't come to the picnic and then no one will scream at Jaime and me that we're making to much noise." Jaine said in one breath again.

"Speak slowly, no one is chasing you." (People tell me that when I talk to fast-which happens every 5 minuets...).

"We'll see what we can do. In the meantime, do want to see a body? This marine was shoot in the head, but the bullet traveled the entire why to his left foot, it reminds me of a body I saw 10 years ago..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Aunty Abby, Aunty Abby."

Jaime came running to her lab."

"Hi little Tony, how is my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew."

"Mrs. Johnson."

"Ha?"

"I talked to Ducky. Mrs. Johnson was my chemistry teacher in high school."

"Is she still alive?"

"Of cores she is, I'm not old, the only problem is that her hair is black."

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what kid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Gibbs likes redheads."

"Can you talk to her?"

"Of cores I can. We talk all the time. I'll call her today. You wanna play my new video game?"

"yesssssssssssssss."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After talking to Ducky and Abby the twins met at Kate's desk.

"I don't have anything." Jaine said.

" Aunty Abby said that she'll talk to someone." Jaime answered.

"Talk to whom?" Gibbs came behind them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jaine screamed. "Don't do that."

"Sorry Hun, talk to whom?"

"My friend Dina." Jaine said.

"hi Gibbs, Hi kids it's time to go home, your father waits in the car."

"By Kate, by kids."

TBC

AN2: if you are wondering: the spelling mistakes made by the kids were made on Purpose. Please review.


End file.
